tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Suki-Chan5930 as "Ashleigh" (Return to the Island)
18:27 Suki-chan5930 42f93c81@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.249.60.129 has joined #daring 18:27 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Suki! Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 18:28 I am Suki-chan5930 and my character I will be playing is Ashleigh. 18:28 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 18:28 Okay. 18:28 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 18:28 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 18:29 No. 18:29 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 18:29 Yes. 18:29 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 18:29 My character's label is the pokemon geek and their role is anti-hero. 18:30 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Gwen. Please begin. 18:30 Character13 has changed nick to Gwen13 18:30 * Gwen13 exits the main lodge. 18:30 Suki-chan5930 has changed nick to Ashleigh 18:30 Oh, is this Gwen? 18:30 Uhhh, yeah? 18:30 Who does it look like? 18:30 <.< 18:31 I'm sorry. I saw you on Total Drama before but...You just...Look different. I mean, it's different seeing you in real life. Uh.... 18:31 Your hair is pretty! *Covers mouth. 18:31 Thanks. 18:31 It's just... soap? 18:31 * Gwen13 clears throat awkwardly. 18:31 So, you're the new girl. Cool. 18:31 Made any friends? 18:31 Yeah...Just soap...*Tugs shirt* No not yet. I know who to avoid, but friends, I havent found any. 18:31 Really? 18:31 And who's to avoid? 18:32 No. Uh...There's this queen bee type. She seems like Heather, but she's also not. 18:32 Oh, you mean the OTHER new girl. 18:32 Yeah. Her! 18:32 Yeah, she seems deluded with a capital D. 18:32 Not to get all... territorial... 18:33 But, if you're looking for a good judge of character, you can stick with me. 18:33 *Nods quickly* I mean, she's tripped a lot of us alreayd. *Whispers* Including me... 18:33 Really!? I mean...*Flushes red* Really? If you're offering. 18:33 Sure. We can vote together, if you're up for that. 18:33 I just don't want to be the first one voted out like last season. 18:33 Because of ALEJANDRO. 18:33 >.> 18:34 I'm up for that. Yeah...That would suck if you're voted out first...Agian... 18:34 * Gwen13 holds out hand. 18:34 Allies? 18:34 Allies. *Shakes hand and blushes a bit again* 18:34 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 18:34 <@TDIFan13> You were great. c: 18:35 Thank you. *Bows* I'm looking foward to it! 18:35 Ashleigh 42f93c81@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.249.60.129 has left #daring [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions